


Bad Ideas in a Dirty Bathroom

by BigGhost



Series: conkus is the name of this ship now [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Phone Sex, Semi-public masturbation, Trans Male Character, femme words for genitals, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost
Summary: Connor and Markus have some fun with some vibrating panties, but it doesn't go exactly how Connor had planned.





	Bad Ideas in a Dirty Bathroom

Connor could admit that, at first, this had seemed like a good idea.  A great idea even!

It’d seemed like a good idea when Markus had presented it, when he’d ordered the idea on Amazon, and when the idea had come in the mail.  It’d downgraded to an okay idea when Connor put the idea  _ on _ , and it plummeted to an, “Oh shit, why did I agree to this,” idea, when the idea started to  _ vibrate _ .

It was a fun idea until Connor found himself in the bathroom, locked in the stall farthest away from the door.  He sat on the toilet, pants firmly still on and legs shaking as he tried to keep from spreading them. His face was red as he fervently rubbed his thighs together in attempt to put pressure on himself and the vibrator attached to a little pocket in his underwear.  He fought every part of his body that wanted to shove his hand into his pants and fuck himself down on his fingers until he came. He knew that his panties would be wet, soaked through and probably almost transparent.  _ Fuck _ , he thought as he pulled off his pants.  If he ruined his pants in the fucking station bathroom, he’d never live it down.  He would have to disappear and change his name, lest the story of how Connor came in his pants at work be tagged on his name for eternity.  
  
Markus was doing this on purpose, he just knew it.  Next time, it would be  _ Connor  _ with the controller.

Connor bit his lip as the buzzing against him ended.  It left a whisper of the feeling behind, only enough to leave him wanting so much more as he waited for Markus to feel ready to start again.

As expected, the vibrations picked up, in pulses this time.  Markus was having fun with the intensity settings, it seemed.  Connor jumped with the feeling, biting his lip in attempt to keep the sounds in.  His hips grinded down in attempt to push the vibrator closer. “Fuck,” he whispered, eyes squeezing closed as he slowly opened his legs.  The buzz of the vibrator got louder as Connor let his body tell him what he needed, and his knees hit the sides of the stall as he tried to open them as wide as he could.  He gasped at how the stretch opened his pussy lips, and how the vibrator pressed flush against him when he pulled at his panties. The pulsing of the toy continued relentlessly, and Connor shook with the effort to keep his hands off of himself.

After God knows how long, Connor decided that if Markus was going to sit at home having fun, Connor was going to get something out of it.  He reached into his blazer pocket for his phone and quickly found Markus’ number.

The dial tones went on for what felt like years.  Connor wanted to strangle Markus; he was probably sitting at home, staring at his phone ringing with a smug look on his face.  “Hello?” an innocent voice finally answered. If Connor could reach through the phone, he’d kill him where he stood.

“This is unfair,” he groaned out, not trusting himself to speak above a hoarse whisper.  He yelped as a strong, sudden pulse shot from his pussy, up to the rest of his body. “Gh!  Markus!” he whined.

Markus only chuckled.  “What, I thought you said this was a fun idea?”

The vibrations became more consistent now, settling on a high frequency that rang in Connor’s ears.  He tried to open his legs wider, but the stall wouldn’t allow it. “Are you changing your mind?” prodded Markus.  Fucker was having fun.

Connor’s hand squeeze the edges of the phone.  His other hand rubbed at the hem of his underwear, tempted to go inside but not giving in.  “Why?” Markus continued, “Aren’t you having fun too?”

Connor took in a shaky, unsure breath.  He wasn’t sure what would come tumbling out if he opened his mouth.  “B-Because… because my…”

“Because your pussy got wet?  Hm?” Markus asked low, husky and knowing.  Connor breathed out a quiet moan as the vibrator spiked again.  “Where are you?”

“In… in the bathroom.  I locked myself in.”

“Hmm.”  Markus sounded like he was thinking something over.  Connor knew he was just stalling. “What’re you doing in there?”

“You know what I’m doing in here, Markus!” Connor snapped, voice still low with an edge of desperation.  He panted as quietly as he could as he felt himself clench around nothing.

“Yeah,” he could hear the smile in Markus’ voice, “Have you touched yourself yet?”

That sent shivers down Connor’s spine.  He could hear the control wavering just a bit in Markus’ voice, and he was glad to know that Markus was trying to compose himself the same way that Connor was.  “No,” he whispered.

“Mm, why don’t you?  Tell me how it feels, baby.  Go on, take the panties off.”

Connor pressed the phone between his ear and shoulder as he moved to slip his thumbs under the hem of the underwear and yank them off.  The vibrator came away slowly, and he sighed at the sight of the string of fluid that connected him to it. He discarded the panties on the floor, thankful that the door of the stall covered floor to ceiling.  Last thing he needed was someone walking in and finding his underwear on the bathroom floor.

“O-Okay, they’re gone,” he whimpered.  He pulled his legs up as high as he could to open them up; the cold air against his pussy made him shake harder.  This was incredibly uncomfortable, partially laying on top of the toilet, but the exposed position at least helped his reach.  “Tell me what to do,” he begged.

“Touch yourself, Connor.  Tell me how you feel,” Markus replied.

Connor hesitated at first, unsure of how he wanted to be touched.  Finally, his fingers dived into the wetness of his center, and his hips rolled up to meet them.  He parted himself with his index and ring finger, using his middle finger to rub over his clit, then the rim of his hole.  His breathing must have caught Markus’ attention, because he vaguely heard the, “Talk to me, baby, tell me how you feel,” through the phone.

“I-It’s—!” Connor bites his lip to keep the loud moan he wants to let out at bay.  “It’s warm,” he settles with.

“What is, Connor?  Use your words.”

The embarrassment sets in, as it always does, but something about it also thrills Connor.  He wants Markus to have mercy on him, but he also wants Markus to never stop. He slips two fingers inside of himself and slowly pulls them out again.  “My pussy is warm, and it’s wet too.” He sucked in a tight breath, “I wish I was with you.”

“I do too.  I wish I could see how wet you are,” Markus said, “I wish I could lay you down, spread you open.  I wish I could feel you shake as I kissed you, all the way down to your pussy.”

Connor added another finger as he slowly fucked himself.  The stretch was nice, but not enough. He pictured Markus, cock thick and dark with arousal, stroking himself as Connor lie in agonizing wait.

“I wish I could taste you.  Feel how you clench on my fingers.”

“Markus, I—”  Connor fucked himself with his fingers faster, the wet sounds of his pussy egging him on.  He wondered if Markus could hear it through the phone. He couldn’t decide between fingering his hole or rubbing his clit, and it took an embarrassing amount of time for him to remember that he had two hands.

He shoved the phone between his ear and shoulder again and brought his free hand down to his clit, rubbing at it furiously while his fingers stretched his hole.  He crooked them, trying to reach the spot that Markus had created an art in finding, but no success. He groaned in frustration; he wished that he’d never agreed to this idea.  Being stuck in a police station bathroom to get a phone quickie off? Definitely not one of their better ideas. His abs clenched as he felt his orgasm approach.  _ Finally _ , he thought.  He breathed heavily into the phone, only vaguely aware of the sound of Markus masturbating on the other end.  “Markus, please, please, oh…”

“What’s the matter, baby?” Markus teased.

“I-I!  Please!  Keep talking,” Connor begged, “I’m close.”

Markus chuckled.  “What do you want me to say?  Want me to tell you how I’d split you open on my cock?  Fuck you ‘til you begged me to cum?” Connor heard Markus groan quietly and shuffle in his seat.  “Do you want to cum on my cock, Connor?”

“Yes!” he cried in reply.  That sounded divine. Some primal, animalistic part of him thought about marching down to the captain’s office right now and quitting to be a full-time cock warmer for Markus.  His hole clenched agonizingly around the pitiful width of his fingers. Fuck, this wasn’t enough. It’d never be enough. He rubbed harder against his clit and shoved a fourth finger into himself.  “I want to cum, Markus… Oh shit,” he tried his best to stifle his voice to a loud whisper.

“Are you cumming, Connor?”

“Ah!  Yes, I-I—!”

Connor tried to keep up his rhythm against his clit as his body convulsed in the small space, pushing against the walls and tried to stretch out.  He bit his lips to hold in the moan that wanted to let the station know exactly what he was doing.

The high of orgasm ebbed down to a dull, hot throb inside of him.  Connor sighed as exhaustion started to wash over him like a slow wave.  “You okay, love?” Markus called from his phone.

Connor looked at the damp panties and still vibrating toy on the ground, then to his soaked, shiny hands.

He quirked his mouth to one side and sighed again.  Maybe this idea wasn’t terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> connor was hoping he'd have more restraint than this lol
> 
> this was a prompt from our discord~
> 
> you can find me, this fic, and others on sugarbath @ tumblr!


End file.
